Metal injection molding (MIM) technology is a metalworking process by which finely metal powder particles are mixed with a binder material to form a feedstock which can be handled by an injection molding process. However, the feedstock has a complex shape which can cause the feedstock to be distorted or fracture during sintering. Improvement in the art is preferred.